Your words, my words
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Who said what to whom? The answer may lead them beyond of what they never thought.


Your words…My words

**Your words…My words**

The voyage was becoming quite pleasant, thanks to the almost spring weather that they were enjoying. One of these moments of relative peace that they learned to enjoy fullly with the knowledge of that it would not last a lot of time.

It was never doing it if you belong to Mugiwara. It was not possible to wait it of would otherwise having a senchou as Monkey D. Luffy.

Each member of the crew was immersed in their own chores. And having a whole new ship to know, for some of them were quite entertaining.

The most recent nakama of Mugiwara, Franky, was not stopping stilly while he was verifying that everything was working perfectly in the Thousand Sunny. He had constructed the ship of his dreams and was not thinking to allow that someone so innocently dangerous as Luffy could reduce it to splinters only a few days after finishing of constructing it. He knew that he was not doing it on purpose and that was what was most dangerous of Luffy. Fortunately in these moments he was devoting himself to the simple task of filling the aquarium of all kinds of fish and marine creatures.

Usopp changed rapidly the fun to compete against Luffy to see who will get larger fish or more rare to be under the careful observation of Dr. Chopper when because of an exaggerated movement on the part of Luffy finished nailing the fishhook to Usopp in his nose and to have used it of bait during a few minutes in which he was ignorant of the condition of his nakama. Despite what happened, and of course he could not admit it openly for fear of what they could think about him, Chopper was happy to have his first patient in his new doctor's office.

With the good weather that was doing it, Nami decided that was a good moment to try on each of the bikinis who had bought in Water 7 in one of her absorbent shopping's marathons. It is not that she was wasting money for no reason. Starting with the fact that she deserved it after the squander that Luffy committed spent nearly a hundred million that they still had of the treasure that they brought of Skypiea. The boys should suffer the consequences of Luffy's actions but there was no reason in order that either Robin or Nami also had to suffer it. They did not have any fault and especially, who could force to two beautiful girls to suffer hunger or any other hardship through the fault of the deliriums of the stupid that they had as senchou?

Another benefit of the bikinis? To have completely at her mercy to Sanji. This way if Luffy wanted something of Sanji would have to ask first to Nami and she would see if she was feeling sufficiently generous enough in these moments. This was meaning that Luffy would end up owing several favors to Nami.

Of course this was much easier at this moment because Robin had not chosen also to take a bit of sun. And despite of the incredible body that has the koukigakusha, having it almost completely covered she could not put in the shadow to Nami wearing a tiny bikini. Nobody could avoid to give a glimpse to the koukaisha.

Nobody?

Maybe it might be too hasty to affirm it. Though for Nami it was true since she was refusing to accept that anybody could ignore her beautiful suntan's body. But the truth was otherwise.

Someone was capable of ignoring her.

Certain kenkaku of green hair that was not stopping strengthening his body. Snow, it rains or it is sunny…Zoro would continue training in his quest to become into the best kenkaku of the world.

Like almost always that he was training Zoro was shirtless and barefoot. And in his hands huge weights that were not stopping increasing in size when every so often he had already decided that training was beginning to find it too soft for his taste.

With Nami absorbed in her machinations and Sanji beyond to the world out of his beloved redhead. Usopp unable to flee of the implacable Chopper, and Franky taking a look at Luffy to prevent him from to commit some barbarity against the Sunny...Zoro could focus all his attention on his training.

Then why was not turning out to him possible to center completely in it.

Zoro knew the answer. By name and surname.

Nico Robin.

The beautiful koukigakusha had been reading one of her favourite books on the deck of Sunny not far from the kenkaku. What another day would have produced an exaggerated reaction of jealousy on the part of Sanji if it was not because today he was totally busy drooling at the image, of almost a complete nudity, of Nami.

Today also had produced an unusual reaction in Robin. Maybe it was the mixing of the good time that was doing with the ripple of the sea hitting with the hull of Sunny. And if to it adds the vision of Zoro's half-naked body of which the strong smell of sweat was provoking a pleasant sensation throughout her body. Is not a surprise that Robin ended up sleeping with a not-too-innocent smile on her lips.

After the spend of the minutes, an annoyed Zoro could not avoid to stop his training for the continuous interruption to which he was submitted by certain sounds that Robin was not stopping emitting. _'And they say that I snore'_ thought Zoro. Though only someone as him would could confuse a few abrupt snores with a few pleasurable moans.

Throwing a glimpse to Robin, he began to wonder about the direction that his actions would take in this regard. Maybe the simplest and obvious thing would be to wake her up in any way, but knowing how he was reacting when they wake him up, decided that would be best to do it otherwise.

Also he could go away to another zone of Sunny to continue training. Well, for this moments Franky had built a gym. But stubbornly Zoro decided that he did not have to be him who gets out of there. He arrived first. Yes, it was a simple excuse and childish but it was suiting to Zoro.

Zoro noticed as with the time the protection that had provided the parasol ceased to have effect and now the sun could attack her soft skin with no restrictions.

'_And what you know if her skin is soft, jerk.' _He reproached to himself the same Zoro.

A specific memory from Skypiea served to him as response.

Without thinking it twice, for fear that for some reason he changed of seeming, Zoro approached to the deck chair where Robin was and took her in his arms.

The contact between their bare skins provoked him as an electrical shock similar to the one that felt in Skypiea. Although at that moment had had a logical reason since Robin had just been electrocuted by Enel. Instead now Zoro not was understanding why he was feeling these sparks were crossing all his body right now. Supporting her head against his chest Zoro went towards Robin´s cabin.

The fear that he was feeling by if someone of his nakama could have seen him with Robin in his arms while he only was wearing his pants, without counting that he was taking her to her cabin, soon lacked importance when he found that nobody was paying them attention.

It was a strange sensation the one that he was feeling with this woman in his arms. On the one hand it was as if he was not carrying anything since her weight was practically non-existent for Zoro, and on the other hand he was feeling as if he was moving the world. Something inconceivable, extremely dangerous and that should be done with the greatest care.

Soon he arrived at Robin´s cabin and carefully to not wake her he managed to open the door. For a motive that went unnoticed at the moment to Zoro, he closed the door.

Slowly he carried her up to her bed.

Zoro remained frozen of foot next to the bed. The only thing that he had to do was to place her with great care on the bed and then he would only have to go out of Robin's bedroom and to return to his training. And why this thought at the moment was not attracting in the same way as any other day he found it disconcerting.

Unconsciously, or not so unconsciously as it could seem at first, Zoro smelt Robin's hair. It was a delicious flowers aroma that overwhelmed all his senses. This might be the reason of that he would was feeling so strange in these moments.

The sweet aroma of Robin was penetrating to the depths of his being, doing him unable to distinguish where she was ending and he was beginning.

Swallowing the knot of his throat, Zoro inclined over the bed and with supreme care he put Robin sliding his fingers across the perfection of that body, to finally place her head delicately on the pillow. All this without to wake her up.

When his hands already had no contact with Robin's skin felt a deep sensation of loss and suffocation. It was a sensation never lived before but had to overcome it just now if he did not want to remain tied to its recollection forever. By the way, you remember when you were thinking that you had not woken Robin up...think about it twice...

Before Zoro were the more captivating eyes that he never had been able to see in all his life. They were speaking about beauty and pain in equal parts. Also they were speaking of… Zoro was feeling attracted by them since the first moment in which their looks crossed. But if initially he could ignore this attraction for the fact that she was his enemy, and then he tried to lengthen the same sensation to having convinced himself that she was not reliable and that he should not be closer of the strictly necessary to her… Now he could not use this excuse to get away from her and from the feelings that she was provoking him... Although he could not be blamed for trying it.

Wanting to get away from her and be able to run like Hell of her cabin, he met unable to do it when he felt how Robin's arms had slid without notice on his neck holding him there. To few centimeters from her face. From her lips that were being moistened by a naughty tongue that appeared mischievously.

"I thought that I had told you that you should not approach me silently." Robin's voice was sounding husky for having woken up or by the desire that could see it reflected in her pupils.

"No, you did not do it." Zoro's voice sounded as anxious as hers.

Robin then smiled warmly. "Well."

And she attracted Zoro's face towards hers. His lips against hers.

The tongue of Robin tenderly caressed the upper lip of Zoro before her lips followed its example and was taking it as their possession. Tentatively they were enjoying that sensual touch while their hands began to explore the body of another.

"You taste luscious."

"You still have to devour me completely." Robin stretched the lower lip which was trapped between her teeth. One of Robin's hands slipped across the sweaty chest of Zoro above the scar that crosses it. "I will show you what the real sweat is...Zoro."

…… '_**To be continued?' …...**_

One can notices that the English is not my forte, right?

I am very sorry. A first attempt of writing a fic in English.

It has served me to relax a bit.

What do you think about the fic?


End file.
